


silver-lined lemons

by imhyunsik (raegrayson)



Series: Korean Student Union 'verse [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegrayson/pseuds/imhyunsik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or how yoo youngjae's betrayal was the best thing to ever happen to choi junhong</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver-lined lemons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takakoyaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/gifts).



> this is a birthday present for the amazing tacodad and i hope u like it. this is part of my huge multi-group college au, but it can be read alone.

There is a saying, Junhong thinks as he turns the beat up old camera over in his hands. Well, there are lots of sayings. He is, however, thinking of a specific saying, something about life giving you lemons and seizing the silver linings of said lemons. He’s not too sure on the details, but he gets the gist. Sometimes, things don’t go your way and you have to try and find a opportunity. Which knocks? If it knocked for Junhong, it was in the form of Youngjae drumming his hands on the desk in their room, asking Junhong to join him in a photography elective. 

“Hyung, that’s your thing?” Junhong had frowned, because he had never shown even an ounce of interest in photography, not like Youngjae who takes pictures like it’s the only thing keeping him alive. 

“Yes, I know,” Youngjae had said, waving a hand vaguely. “But it’ll be more fun if I do it with someone else and Daehyun already said no.”

Junhong would’ve liked to have said, Don’t you have any other friends, hyung?, but he liked not being pinched mercilessly, so he just said, “Sure.” 

It had been a mistake. The class had been alright at first, but it had turned out that Junhong is really, really bad at photography. Youngjae had made it look effortless, and yeah, anyone can point and shoot a camera. There is, however, apparently, an art to taking beautiful photographs versus the barely in frame shaky whatever Junhong has been producing. Youngjae thinks it’s hilarious, but Junhong watches his declining grade with despair. 

“Chin up, Junhonggie,” Daehyun says at dinner one evening, reaching out to tap a chopstick against Junhong’s forehead. “If you get an okay grade on the final project, you can still pass the class.” 

Junhong hadn’t done much more than stick his tongue at that. Daehyun could be positive about it, he said no. He had been able to distract Youngjae with kissing and whatever else they do when Youngjae doesn’t come home for days on end that Junhong doesn’t wanna think about. Junhong didn’t have that luxury. 

Which brings him to now, wandering around campus, spinning the camera in his hands and hoping it falls apart. The project is fairly simple, he guesses; capture his perception of the word ‘move’ and be creative about it. He’s not really sure what to do, honestly. He doesn’t lack for creativity, but he can’t rap or dance his way out of this one. 

Or, can he? 

Something catches his attention at the corner of his eye and an idea slams into him like a brick wall and his hands shake with excitement. Silver lined lemons, right? he thinks as he jogs over to the person he sees wandering towards the dance building. “Jonguppie hyung!” he calls, but the young man in question doesn’t seem to hear him. As Junhong grows closer, he sees the wires traveling from Jongup’s ears and sighs, reaching out to grab his shoulder. 

Jongup spins, startled, but when he sees Junhong, a grin threatens to split his face in half and he says, “Junhong! Hi!”

“Hi,” Junhong breathes, winded from the force of Jongup’s grin. Jongup just continues to grin at him, expectant, and Junhong fidgets. 

“Cool camera,” Jongup says, poking at it. “Is it yours?”

“Yes, yeah!” Junhong says, bouncing on the balls of his feet and making a face at it. “Youngjae hyung convinced me to take a stupid photography class with him. To be honest, I think he only took it so he could feel superior to everyone else in the class and wanted to make sure at least one of his friends witnessed how cool he is.” 

Jongup laughs and it makes Junhong laugh and the thing about Jongup is, well, Junhong is a little in love with him. Has been for years, since they had a class together last year and they clicked, instantly. Professor Bang had once said that it was like they were on a wavelength no one else could access and Junhong had agreed, privately, and knocked his knee against Jongup’s under the table. 

So, Junhong is a little in love with Jongup and thinks about him when they aren’t together and wants to hold his hand when they are and all of Junhong’s other friends are getting a little tired of it. Junhong’s not sure what to do about it, though. Jongup is probably Junhong’s best friend, but he can never tell what Jongup is thinking. Youngjae is always telling him to just go for it and Daehyun is always telling him to take his time to woo Jongup while Professor Bang is always saying _I don’t really think this is an appropriate area of discussion, Junhong-ah._ so Junhong has no idea what to do. 

Oh, well. Baby steps. 

“So,” Junhong says, after shaking his head to bring himself back to the present. “I mean, for the final project, we have to photograph our concept of the word ‘move’ and I thought, well, dancing, but we can’t take pictures of ourselves, so, I was wondering if I could take pictures of you?” 

Jongup gives the camera in Junhong’s hands a blank lip and chews on his lips and Junhong wonders if he somehow crossed a line. It didn’t seem like that big of a deal in his head, but he’s never sure. Then, just as Junhong has almost decided to retract his request, Jongup smiles all wide with bright teeth and crinkled eyes and Junhong’s heart skips a few beats. “That sounds fun!” 

Junhong beams back, wiggles in place with nervous, happy energy bubbling up in his chest and making his limbs feel light. “Great! Thank you, I-” he cuts himself off and shakes his head, grin still cracking across his face. “Um, what are you doing now?” 

“Oh! I’m on my way to practice!” Jongup looks utterly delighted by this coincidence. Junhong really wants to kiss him, so he shoves his hands in his pockets. “Do you wanna do it now? And then you can buy me food. To pay me back.” He nods, decisive and Junhong laughs. 

“Sounds good,” he says, waving one arm in front of them. “Lead the way.”

-

Junhong has always been hypnotized when Jongup dances. It’s not like Junhong himself is bad at it; he knows he’s as good as Jongup, it’s something he absolutely has pride it. But...the way Jongup moves has always sent Junhong’s head into a tailspin when he stops and stares. Jongup puts so much of himself into his movements; every swing of his arms, every stomp of his foot, every bead of sweat that rolls down his neck, it all contains a little piece of Jongup and Junhong’s never seen anything like it.

He hopes his camera can do it justice. The thought steadies his hand in a way that even the threat of his grade hadn't and Junhong watches Jongup move through the viewfinder as the beat of the song - something low and pulsing that Junhong doesn't recognize - wraps around them like a bubble. 

Sweat soaks through Jongup’s hair as the time drips by, making it cling together in damp strands that fan out like spikes with he spins. Junhong focuses the camera on his face, pressing the shutter a beat after he begins a rotation and he hopes it captures the beauty of the moment as sweat drops fly out like diamonds. He drops to his knees facing Jongup’s side and aim’s the camera up. From this angle, Jongup looks powerful and giant, but the way his head hangs as he executes the next step makes him look weary and tired. 

It continues like this, a hazy blur of Jongup’s limbs and his sweat and the way his movements make Junhong’s pulse pound in his temples and his fingers itch to reach out; to curl around Jongup’s neck and hips and pull him closer and, well, everything gets a little fuzzy after that point in the fantasy. (He’d be lying, however, if he said that the floor length wall of mirrors didn’t factor into the scenario, he’s not a robot.)

After a while, Jongup’s limbs grow heavy with fatigue and his stomach growls like a bear from one of the movie’s Junhong watched as a child. Jongup gives his own reflection a thoughtful glance and then he smiles at Junhong. “Do you want to get lunch?” he asks. 

“Yes!” Junhong crows, then flushes and clears his throat. “I mean, it’ll be more like dinner but, yeah, that’d be...cool.” He winces at his own awkwardness, examining the way his shoes squeak on the hardwood floor.

Jongup looks absolutely delighted when Junhong finally looks up. “Great!” 

Junhong bows towards the door to the exit of the studio and smiles, “After you.”

They head to the burger place around the corner and, well, it’s no Shake Shack, but it’s still Jongup’s favorite and he bounces on the balls of his feet as they walk in. Jimin leads them to his favorite booth with a fond smile and sends a sly wink to Junhong behind Jongup’s back as they sit down. She takes their order and wanders off, leaving them alone in the back and it’s quiet for a moment and Junhong is just happy to be here. 

It doesn’t stay quiet, though. Soon they’re talking, first about the photography class -

“I swear, Youngjae hyung only made me take this so he could have, like, a witness to how great and perfect he is at photography. I said that already, whatever, the point remains.” 

“You should’ve known.”

“I should have! He can’t be trusted.” 

\- to dancing -

“I just can’t get my footing right for the last move on the bridge, I always slip.” 

“I just always imagine I’m stomping on radioactive ants, it helps with my motivation.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, like, if I don’t step exactly on them, people could die.” 

\- and anything in between.

“There have to be directions in space, how else would astronauts find their way?” Jongup is saying as Jimin sets their burgers down in front of them. 

“Well, obviously,” Junhong agrees, smiling and thanking Jimin as she slides his burger under his face. “But they can’t be the same as the ones here, right?”

“Couldn’t you guys just, like, google this?” Jimin asks, with her hands on her hips.

Jongup gives her a puzzled look. “I guess, but where’s the fun in that?” 

They stare at each other for a moment while Junhong snickers. Eventually, Jimin throws her hands up and walks away. Jongup shakes his head before focusing his entire attention on the burger. Junhong is used to this, so he focuses on his own food. They eat mostly in comfortable silence and, when it’s over, Junhong realizes how late it is with a shout. 

“I have class in the morning,” he whines as he reaches for his wallet. 

“I got it,” Jongup says and Junhong realizes he’s already dropped more than enough money to cover their meal and Jimin’s tip onto the table.

“Oh,” Junhong says and he distinctly feels like he is missing something. “Oh, ok. Thanks!” He smiles and Jongup smiles back. 

They walk back to the dorms, chatting idly about school and their friends, their elbows knocking together as Jongup tells Junhong about the panicked text he got from Hyunil because he thought Ilhoon had died of exposure after being locked out. “It was so annoying,” Jongup sighs, giving the sidewalk an unimpressed look as if he’s imagining Hyunil’s face. “I was trying to watch my show.” 

“I’m sure he’s very sorry,” Junhong intones and chuckles at Jongup’s annoyed expression. 

“He better be, it was a very important episode,” he huffs, shrugging his shoulders to the tune of a beat Junhong can only imagine. 

“Thank you,” Junhong says, suddenly, pulling up the collar on his coat around his face. “For helping me, and dinner, and, well, it was fun and I, um. Yeah, thanks.” 

Jongup beams up at him happily. “Any time. I mean, all I was gonna do tonight was eat ramen and watch cartoons, but this was more fun.” 

Junhong furrows his eyebrows as he processes the sentence, because, well, he remembers, not too long ago, Daehyun picking on Jongup for blowing off a date with a pretty girl. When pressured for an explanation, Jongup had only shrugged. “I didn’t want to see her more than I wanted to watch anime.” 

Junhong watches Jongup as they stroll across campus, the calm, happy expression on his face, the way his eyes keep darting over to Juhong and his step bounce with nervous energy, the same way Junhong’s do and Junhong says, “Oh!” so loudly a crow in the dying tree beside them flaps its wings in alarm. 

Jongup gives him a startled look and Junhong clears his throat. 

“Um,” he starts, stops, shakes his head and continues. “Jongup hyung, is this, I mean, was this a date?” 

Jongup just looks at him for a long moment, wide eyes and flushed cheeks. “If you want,” he says eventually.

Junhong feels, for a moment, like he’s going to explode, limbs shaking like he’s made of lightning and he says, in a shaking voice, “And if I do…?” 

Jongup meets Junhong’s gaze and his eyes are shining happily in the moonlight. “That’d make me really happy.” 

Junhong whoops before the words even finish leaving his mouth, shaking his legs in an impromptu jig that makes Jongup laugh. “That’s really, I mean, that’s awesome, I really like you, I just never knew what to do and, um, why didn’t you say anything?” 

Jongup shrugs, but he’s still grinning. “I was waiting for you to notice.”

“Oh,” Junhong murmurs, stopping his dance to drift closer to Jongup and he reaches out one hand to brush along Jongup’s elbow. “Well, I notice now,” his voice is softer now that they’re this close and his eyes travel along Jongup’s face, his cheekbones, and land on his mouth. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asks. 

Jongup nods and Junhong moves, leaning his face down while Jongup tilts his up and it’s cool and windy but Jongup’s breath is warm on his face. Their noses bump together at first, which makes them laugh and Junhong puts his hand on Jongup’s jaw like he’s seen Youngjae to to Daehyun and then it’s good, their lips sliding together softly, dry and chapped from the winter wind but Junhong doesn’t care. He’s so excited, his hand shakes on Jongup’s neck as he kisses him a little harder, a happy warmth blooming in his chest. 

“This is definitely a silver-lined lemon,” Junhong mutters as they pull away for air.

“What?” Jongup whispers, breathless. 

“Nevermind,” Junhong snorts and kisses him again.

-

“Congratulations,” Professor Park says as she hands Junhong his portfolio. There’s a large red B on the top of the sheet stapled to the front and Junhong whoops.

“So, I’m not going to fail?” he asks, excitement making him bounce as it always does. 

“No,” she laughs, shaking her head. “As long as you show up to the exam, you’ll pass. This was good work, Junhong. I was impressed.”

“Well,” he says, grinning wistfully at the packet in his hands. “It was a subject I’m very passionate about.”

Professor Park gives him a knowing grin and, honestly, how do women _do_ that? “I can tell. There’s a lot of love in those photographs.” Junhong blushes brightly and she pats his wrist. 

“I’m curious about the title of the shoot, however,” she says, tapping where _Silver-lined lemons_ is scrawled on the paper. “It’s cute, but, what?” 

“It’s,” Junhong shrugs, waving a hand. “An inside joke, I don’t know.” 

Professor Park simply nods, shooing Junhong out of her office with a kind smile and he goes happily. Jongup is waiting in the hall, frowning intently at his phone, but he looks up and grins when Junhong comes out. 

“So?” he prompts.

Junhong raises the portfolio over his head and grins. “I got a B! I’m not gonna fail!” 

He whoops happily again and Jongup whoops with him and then pulls him down for a short kiss. “I’m happy for you.”

“ _I’m_ happy for me,” Junhong crows and then yelps as Jongup elbows him in the stomach. “And thank you. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Jongup nods very seriously. “That’s very true.” 

Junhong laughs and threads their fingers together as they walk out of the building, giddy glee making him feel like he’s going to float away and Jongup’s hand is the only thing holding him down. 

“If I float away, will you come with me?” he asks.

“Of course,” Jongup answers without hesitation and Junhong grins. 

Junhong squeezes his hand and hums as they walk. He can’t really believe that something so wonderful came out of that horrible class, but here he is, holding Jongup’s hand, heart warm with the knowledge that if he wanted to, he could lean over and kiss Jongup and Jongup would kiss him back. 

Maybe he’ll buy Youngjae a thank you card.


End file.
